This disclosure relates to a glow plug connector of the type known from DE 10 2004 002 905 B4. Such connectors are mounted on sensor glow plugs to permit simple connection to control devices in a vehicle using a suitable mating connector. Sensor glow plugs are glow plugs that comprise a sensor, for example a sensor for measuring combustion chamber pressure.
Document DE 10 2004 002 905 B4 discloses a glow plug connector, in which the contact elements form contact surfaces in the form of rings arranged concentrically to the longitudinal axis of the connector housing. Document DE 10 2004 002 905 B4 also discloses a glow plug connector, in which the contact elements are formed as sheet-metal strips that extend parallel to one another in the longitudinal direction of the housing and therefore also form contact surfaces in the form of strips extending in the longitudinal direction.
The problem addressed by the present invention is that of demonstrating a less complex way for the sensor of a sensor glow plug to be reliably connected to a control device of a vehicle.